Prawdziwa Barenziah, Część II (Skyrim)
Prawdziwa Barenziah, Część II Treść Prawdziwa Barenziah Część II Anonim Barenziah i Słomka zatrzymali się na zimę w Pękninie, w tanim pokoiku w gorszej części miasta. Barenziah chciała wstąpić do gildii złodziei, wiedząc, że mogli mieć problemy w razie przyłapania na samodzielnej robocie. Pewnego dnia w szynku przyciągnęła spojrzenie znanego członka gildii, młodego, zuchwałego Khajiita imieniem Therris. Zaproponowała mu, że się z nim prześpi, jeśli zapłaci za nią wpisowe. Obejrzał ją, i szczerząc się, przystał na propozycję, ale powiedział, że i tak będzie musiała przejść inicjację. - Jakiego rodzaju inicjację? - Ach - odpowiedział Therris. - Najpierw zapłać, kochanie. ocenzurowano z nakazu Świątyni. Słomka ją zabije, i może też Therrisa. Co ją opętało, żeby zrobić coś takiego? Obrzuciła salę niespokojnym spojrzeniem, ale inni bywalcy baru stracili już zainteresowanie i wrócili do swoich spraw. Nie rozpoznawała żadnego z nich. Nie była to gospoda, w której mieszkała ze Słomką. Przy odrobinie szczęścia minie trochę czasu, zanim Słomka się dowie, jeśli w ogóle. Therris był zdecydowanie najbardziej ekscytującym i najatrakcyjniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego spotkała do tej pory. Nie tylko opowiedział jej o umiejętnościach, które musiała opanować, by zostać członkiem gildii złodziei, lecz także szkolił ją w nich osobiście, albo przedstawiał ją tym, którzy mogli to zrobić. Wśród nich była kobieta, która znała się nieco na magii. Katisha była pulchną, postawną Nordką. Wyszła za kowala, miała dwoje nastoletnich dzieci, i była całkiem normalną, szacowną osobą - oprócz tego, że bardzo lubiła koty (oraz, co logiczne, kotopodobnych Khajiitów), miała zdolności do pewnych rodzajów magii, i utrzymywała nieco dziwne przyjaźnie. Nauczyła Barenziah zaklęcia niewidzialności, i szkoliła ją w innych rodzajach podstępów i ukrywania się. Katisha swobodnie mieszała zdolności magiczne i niemagiczne, używając jednych, by wspomóc drugie. Nie należała do gildii złodziei, ale lubiła Therrisa w nieco matczyny sposób. Barenziah otworzyła się przed nią tak, jak nigdy przed żadną kobietą, i w przeciągu kilku tygodni opowiedziała jej wszystko o sobie. Czasami przyprowadzała tam także Słomkę, któremu spodobała się Katisha, ale nie Therris. Therris uznał, że Słomka jest „interesujący", i zasugerował Barenziah coś, co nazywał „trójkątem". - Na pewno nie - odrzekła stanowczo Barenziah, wdzięczna, że Therris choć raz poruszył temat na osobności. - To by mu się nie spodobało. Mi też by się nie spodobało! Therris odpowiedział swym uroczym, trójkątnym kocim uśmiechem, i wyciągnął się leniwie na krześle, wyciągając swe ciało i podwijając ogon. - Moglibyście się zdziwić. Oboje. Pary są takie nudne. Barenziah spiorunowała go wzrokiem. - Czy może nie podobałoby ci się z tym twoim chłopkiem, kochanie. Może chciałabyś, żebym przyprowadził przyjaciela? - Nie, nie chciałabym. Jeśli cię nudzę, możesz ze swoim przyjacielem poszukać kogoś innego. - Należała już do gildii złodziei. Przeszła inicjację. Therris był jej przydatny, ale nie niezbędny. Może sama się trochę nim znudziła. Rozmawiała z Katishą o swych problemach z mężczyznami. Czy raczej o tym, co uznawała za problemy. Katisha potrząsnęła głową i powiedziała jej, że szuka miłości, nie seksu, że pozna odpowiedniego mężczyznę, kiedy go znajdzie, że ani Słomka, ani Therris nie był tym właściwym. Barenziah pytająco przechyliła głowę na jedną stronę. - Mówią, że mroczne elfki są roz... roz... coś tam. Rozpustnicami? - powiedziała, choć nie była pewna. - Chyba raczej rozwiązłe. Chociaż chyba niektóre są rozpustnicami - dodała po chwili Katisha. - Elfy w młodości są rozwiązłe. Ale wyrośniesz z tego. Może już zaczynasz wyrastać - dodała z nadzieją. Lubiła Barenziah, trochę się do niej przywiązała. - Powinnaś jednak poszukać jakichś miłych elfich młodzieńców. Jeśli dalej będziesz przestawać wśród Khajiitów, ludzi i kogo tam jeszcze, zanim się obejrzysz, będziesz w ciąży. Barenziah mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl. - Chyba by mi się to spodobało. Ale byłoby to trochę niewygodne, prawda? Dzieci to dużo kłopotów, a nawet nie mam jeszcze własnego domu. - Ile masz lat, Berry? Siedemnaście? To masz jeszcze rok albo dwa, zanim staniesz się płodna, chyba że naprawdę masz pecha. Później elfy rzadko miewają dzieci nawet z innymi elfami, więc nic się nie stanie, jeśli będziesz się wśród nich obracać. Barenziah przypomniała sobie coś jeszcze. - Słomka chce kupić gospodarstwo i ożenić się ze mną. - Czy tego właśnie chcesz? - Nie. Jeszcze nie. Może kiedyś. Tak, kiedyś. Ale tylko jeśli zostanę królową. I to nie byle jaką. Królową Mournhold. - powiedziała to z determinacją, prawie z uporem, jakby chciała zagłuszyć wątpliwości. Katisha zignorowała ostatnią wypowiedź. Bawiła ją wybujała wyobraźnia dziewczyny, którą brała za oznakę rozwiniętego umysłu. - Myślę, że Słomka będzie bardzo stary, zanim przyjdzie to 'kiedyś', Berry. Elfy żyją naprawdę długo. Przez chwilę twarz Katishy przybrała ten tęskny wyraz, charakterystyczny dla ludzi myślących o tysiącletnim życiu, które dali elfom bogowie. Co prawda niewielu żyło tak długo, gdyż przemoc i choroby zbierały swoje żniwo. Ale mogli. I jednemu czy dwu się to udało. - Lubię też starszych mężczyzn - powiedziała Berry. Katisha roześmiała się. Barenziah wierciła się niecierpliwie, podczas gdy Therris przebierał papiery leżące na biurku. Robił to skrupulatnie i metodycznie, uważnie odkładając wszystko na miejsce. Włamali się do domu szlachcica, zostawiając Słomkę stojącego na czatach. Therris mówił, że zlecenie jest proste, ale wyjątkowo tajne. Nie chciał nawet zabrać nikogo z gildii. Mówił, że mógł zaufać tylko Berry i Słomce, i nikomu innemu. - Powiedz, czego szukasz, a ja to znajdę - niecierpliwie szepnęła Berry. Therris widział w nocy gorzej od niej, i nie pozwalał jej przywołać nawet magicznego światełka. Nigdy nie była w takim luksusie. Nie mógł się z nim równać nawet zamek hrabiego Svena i lady Ingi w Ciemnowrzosiu, gdzie spędziła dzieciństwo. Rozglądała się z zachwytem, gdy podążali pysznie zdobionymi komnatami na parterze, w których odbijało się echo. Therris jednak wydawał się być zainteresowany tylko biurkiem w małym, wyłożonym książkami gabinecie na piętrze. - Pssst - zasyczał ze złością. Podniósł go wysoko. - Ktoś idzie! - powiedziała Berry chwilę przed tym, jak drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju weszły dwie ciemne postacie. Therris gwałtownie popchnął ją ku nim i skoczył do okna. Mięśnie Barenziah zesztywniały. Nie mogła ruszać się, czy nawet mówić. Bezradnie patrzyła jak mniejsza z postaci skoczyła w ślad za Therrisem. Widać było dwa ciche, szybkie promienie błękitnego światła, po których Therris osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię. Na zewnątrz dom ożył, nagle pełen pośpiesznych kroków, głosów wołających na alarm i brzęku szybko nakładanej zbroi. Większy mężczyzna, z wyglądu mroczny elf, ni to zaniósł, ni to zaciągnął Therrisa do drwi, rzucając go w ramiona innemu elfowi. Ruch głowy pierwszego elfa posłał za nimi jego mniejszego towarzysza w błękitnych szatach. Następnie podszedł on, by przyjrzeć się Barenziah, która znowu mogła się poruszać, choć szaleńczo waliło jej w głowie, gdy próbowała to robić. - Rozepnij koszulę, Barenziah - powiedział elf. Barenziah wytrzeszczyła oczy i zakryła się. - Jesteś dziewczyną, prawda, Berry? - rzekł miękko. - Wiesz, już parę miesięcy temu powinnaś była przestać przebierać się za chłopaka. Tylko zwracałaś na siebie uwagę. Do tego nazwać się Berry! Czy twój Słomka nie ma dość rozumu, żeby wymyślić coś lepszego? - To popularne imię wśród elfów - broniła się Barenziah. Mężczyzna smutno potrząsnął głową. - Nie wśród mrocznych elfów, moja droga. Ale chyba nie wiesz wiele o mrocznych elfach, prawda? Szkoda, ale tak musiało być. Nieistotne. Spróbuję temu zaradzić. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała Barenziah. - Ai. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o sławę... - Wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna, uśmiechając się drwiąco. - Generał Symmachus z cesarskiego wojska Jego Wspaniałej i Groźnej Wysokości, Tibera Septima I. I muszę przyznać, że wyciągnęłaś mnie na wesołą gonitwę przez Tamriel, a przynajmniej tę jego część. Choć zgadywałem, zresztą trafnie, że w końcu wyruszysz do Morrowind. Miałaś nieco szczęścia. W Białej Grani znaleziono ciało, które uznano za zwłoki Słomki, więc przestaliśmy was szukać. To było nieostrożne z mojej strony. Nie przypuszczałem jednak, że przez tyle czasu pozostaniecie razem". - Gdzie on jest? Czy nic mu nie jest? - zapytała z prawdziwą obawą. - Och, jest bezpieczny. Na razie. Oczywiście pod strażą. - Odwrócił się. - Więc... zależy ci na nim? - rzekł, i nagle spojrzał się na nią z dziką ciekawością. Czerwonymi oczami, które wydawały jej się obce, oprócz swoich, rzadko widywanych w lustrze. - To mój przyjaciel - powiedziała Barenziah tonem, który jej samej wydał się bezbarwny i bezradny. Symmachus! Sam generał cesarskiego wojska, który ponoć cieszył się przyjaźnią i zaufaniem samego Tibera Septima. - Ai. Wydajesz się nieostrożnie dobierać sobie przyjaciół - jeśli wybaczysz mi te słowa, Milady. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak. - Irytował ją pozorny sarkazm generała. Ale on tylko się uśmiechnął. W trakcie rozmowy zamieszanie w domu uciszyło się, choć ciągle słyszała ludzi, pewnie domowników, szepczących coś niedaleko. Wysoki elf przysiadł na brzegu biurka. Wydawał się zrelaksowany i przygotowany na dłuższy pobyt. Wtedy to do niej dotarło. Powiedział o nieostrożnie dobieranych przyjaciołach? On wiedział o niej wszystko! Przynajmniej wydawał się dość wiedzieć, co wychodziło na jedno. - C-co się z nimi stanie? Ze m-mną? - Ach. Jak wiesz, dom ten należy do dowódcy cesarskich wojsk w tym regionie. Co oznacza, że należy do mnie. - Barenziah wciągnęła powietrze i Symmachus ostro na nią spojrzał. - Co, nie wiedziałaś? Tsk, tsk. Pochopna jesteś, Milady, nawet jak na siedemnaście lat. Zawsze musisz wiedzieć, co naprawdę robisz, i w co jesteś zamieszana. - A-ale g-gildia n-nie ... nie do... - Barenziah dygotała. Gildia złodziei nigdy nie przyjęłaby zlecenia, które szkodziłoby polityce Cesarstwa. Nikt nie ośmielał się sprzeciwiać Tiberowi Septimowi, przynajmniej nikt, kogo znała. Ktoś z gildii pokpił sprawę. I to poważnie. A ona miała za to zapłacić. - Nie sądzę, żeby Therris miał poparcie gildii. Prawdę mówiąc, zastanawiam się... - Symmachus uważnie zbadał biurko, wyjmując szuflady. Wybrał jedną, położył ją na biurku, i wyjął drugie dno. Była pod nim jakaś mapa. Barenziah przysunęła się. Symmachus ze śmiechem zabrał mapę. - Naprawdę lekkomyślna! - Spojrzał na mapę, następnie złożył ją i wsadził z powrotem na miejsce. - Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, żebym szukała wiedzy. - Faktycznie, tak powiedziałem. - Nagle wydał się nabrać doskonałego humoru. - Musimy iść, droga pani. Odprowadził ją do drzwi, po schodach, i na dwór, na nocne powietrze. Nikogo nie było w okolicy. Barenziah pobiegła wzrokiem ku cieniom. Zastanawiała się, czy da radę go prześcignąć, czy jakoś się wymknąć. - Nie myślisz chyba o próbie ucieczki, co? Ai. Nie chcesz się najpierw dowiedzieć, jakie mam wobec ciebie plany? - Pomyślała, że wydaje się urażony. - Skoro o tym wspominasz, to tak. - Może najpierw chcesz się dowiedzieć o przyjaciołach. - Nie. Wydawał się zadowolony. Barenziah pomyślała, że ewidentnie oczekiwał właśnie takiej odpowiedzi, ale była to też prawda. Choć zależało jej na przyjaciołach, szczególnie na Słomce, o wiele bardziej interesował ją własny los. - Zajmiesz swoje miejsce jako prawowita królowa Mournhold. Symmachus wyjaśnił, że cały czas to właśnie było jego, i Tibera Septima, planem wobec niej. Mournhold, nad którym sprawowano wojskowe rządy przez ostatni tuzin czy więcej lat, odkąd je opuściła, miało stopniowo powrócić do rządów cywilnych - oczywiście pod protektoratem Cesarstwa, jako część cesarskiej prowincji Morrowind. - Czemu jednak wysłano mnie do Ciemnowrzosia? - spytała Barenziah, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszała. - Oczywiście dla bezpieczeństwa. Dlaczego uciekłaś? Barenziah wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie miałam powodu, by zostać. Powinnam się dowiedzieć wcześniej. - I już byś się dowiedziała. Posłałem po ciebie, by zabrać cię do Cesarskiego Miasta, gdzie miałaś spędzić pewien czas na dworze cesarza. Oczywiści wtedy już, powiedzmy, zmieniłaś miejsce pobytu. Co do twojego losu, powinien on być dla ciebie dość oczywisty. Tiber Septim nie ratuje tych, którzy nie są mu przydatni - a jak inaczej możesz się mu przydać? - Nic o nim nie wiem. O tobie zresztą też. - Wiedz więc jedno: Tiber Septim wynagradza przyjaciół i wrogów stosownie do ich uczynków. Barenziah trawiła to przez dłuższą chwilę. - Słomka zasługuje na wiele i nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził. Nie jest członkiem gildii złodziei. Poszedł z nami żeby mnie chronić. Zarabia na nas biegając ze sprawunkami, i on ... on ... Symmachus niecierpliwie uciszył ją gestem. - Ai. Wiem wszystko o Słomce - rzekł - i o Therrisie. - Spojrzał na nią uważnie. - A więc? Co zrobisz? Wzięła głęboki oddech. - Słomka marzy o małym gospodarstwie. Jeśli mam być bogata, to chcę, żeby je dostał. - Bardzo dobrze - Wydawał się zdumiony słysząc to, a potem zadowolony. - Dobrze. Będzie je miał. A Therris? - Zdradził mnie - zimno powiedziała Barenziah. Therris powinien był jej powiedzieć, jak ryzykowne było to zlecenie. Poza tym, żeby się uratować, wepchnął ją w ramiona przeciwników. Nie zasługiwał na nagrodę. Ani, prawdę mówiąc, na zaufanie. - Tak. Więc? - Więc powinien zostać za to ukarany... nieprawdaż? - To brzmi rozsądnie. Jaką formę powinna mieć kara? Barenziah zacisnęła ręce w pięści. Sama chciała bić i drapać Khajiita. Ale biorąc pod uwagę rozwój wypadków, takie zachowanie nie przystawało królowej. - Chłosta. Ee ... myślisz, że dwadzieścia batów to nie będzie za dużo? Nie chcę go okaleczyć na stałe, tylko dać mu nauczkę. - Ai. Oczywiście. - Symmachus uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Później jego rysy stężały, i odzyskał powagę. - Tak się stanie, Wasza Wysokość, Milady, Królowo Barenziah z Mournhold. - To rzekłszy skłonił się przed nią, w dworskim, śmiesznie wspaniałym ukłonie. Serce Barenziah skoczyło w jej piersi. Spędziła dwa dni w domu Symmachusa, nie narzekając w tym czasie na brak zajęć. Była tam mroczna elfka imieniem Drelliane, która dbała o jej potrzeby, choć nie wyglądała na służącą, gdyż jadła posiłki razem z nimi. Nie wyglądała także na żonę ani kochankę Symmachusa, i na pytanie Barenziah zareagowała rozbawieniem. Odrzekła tylko, że jest na usługach generała, i robi to, o co zostanie poproszona. Z pomocą Drelliane zamówiono dla niej kilka pięknych sukni i par butów, oraz strój i buty do jazdy konnej, nie licząc innych drobnych potrzeb. Barenziah dostała swój własny pokój. Symmachus był nieobecny przez większość czasu. Widywała go przy posiłkach, ale niewiele mówił o sobie ani o tym, co robił. Był serdeczny i uprzejmy, chętny do rozmowy na wiele tematów, i wydawał się interesować wszystkim, co miała do powiedzenia. Drelliane była podobna. Byli sympatyczni, lecz „nie dawali się poznać", jakby określiła to Katisha. Poczuła dziwne ukłucie rozczarowania. Byli pierwszymi mrocznymi elfami, z którymi się bliżej zadawała. Myślała, że będzie jej z nimi dobrze, a przynajmniej że poczuje, że gdzieś należy, z kimś, jako część grupy. Zamiast tego okazało się, że tęskni za swymi norskimi przyjaciółmi, Katishą i Słomką. Kiedy Symmachus powiedział jej, że nazajutrz wyjeżdżają do Cesarskiego Miasta, spytała, czy może się z nimi pożegnać. - Z Katishą? - zapytał. - Ai. Ale... cóż, chyba jestem coś jej winien. To ona opowiedziała mi o samotnej mrocznej elfce imieniem Berry, która potrzebowała przyjaźni elfów - która czasami przebiera się za chłopaka. Widocznie nie ma powiązań z gildią złodziei. I nikt z gildii nie zna twej prawdziwej tożsamości, oprócz Therrisa. To dobrze. Wolałbym, żeby twoje członkostwo w gildii nie przedostało się do publicznej wiadomości. Proszę o tym nikomu nie mówić, Wasza Wysokość. Taka przeszłość nie ... przystoi cesarskiej królowej. - Wiedzą tylko Słomka i Therris. A oni nikomu nie powiedzą. - Nie. - Uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób. - Nie powiedzą. Nie wiedział wtedy, że Katisha już wie. Ale mimo to, było coś w sposobie, jaki to powiedział ... Słomka przyszedł do ich domu dzień przed odjazdem. Byli sami w salonie, choć Barenziah wiedziała, że w zasięgu słuchu są inne elfy. Wyglądał blado i mizernie. Ściskali się cicho przez kilka minut. Słomka trząsł się, i po policzkach spływały mu łzy, ale nic nie powiedział. Barenziah próbowała się uśmiechnąć. - Spełniły się marzenia nas obojga, co? Ja zostanę królową Mournhold, a ty będziesz panem na własnym gospodarstwie. - Chwyciła go za rękę, i ciepło, szczerze uśmiechnęła się. - Będę pisać do ciebie, obiecuję. Musisz znaleźć skrybę, i też pisać do mnie. Słomka smutno pokręcił głową. Gdy Barenziah nalegała, otworzył usta i wskazał na nie, wydając nieartykułowane dźwięki. Wtedy zrozumiała, co się stało. Miał ucięty język. Barenziah upadła na krzesło i zaczęła głośno szlochać. - Ale dlaczego? - zapytała Symmachusa, gdy wyprowadzono Słomkę. - Po co? Symmachus wzruszył ramionami. - Wie za dużo. Może być niebezpieczny. Przynajmniej żyje, a język nie będzie mu potrzebny do hodowli świń, czy innych rzeczy. - Nienawidzę cię! - wrzasnęła nań Barenziah, a potem zgięła się wpół i zwymiotowała na podłogę. Obrzucała go obelgami w przerwach między atakami mdłości. Przez jakiś czas beznamiętnie słuchał, podczas gdy Drelliane sprzątała po niej. W końcu zagroził, że jeśli nie przestanie, zaknebluje ją na czas podróży do cesarza. Po drodze z miasta zatrzymali się przy domu Katishy. Symmachus i Drelliane nie zsiedli z koni. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie, lecz Barenziah bała się, gdy pukała do drzwi. Katisha otworzyła. Barenziah cicho podziękowała bogom, że przynajmniej jej nic się nie stało. Ale widać było po niej, że płakała. Pomimo tego, ciepło objęła Barenziah. - Czemu płaczesz? - spytała Barenziah. - Z powodu Therrisa, a niby czemu? Nie słyszałaś? Ojej. Biedny Therris. Nie żyje - Barenziah poczuła, jak lodowate palce ściskają jej serce. - Złapano go na kradzieży w domu komendanta. Biedak, ale to było głupie z jego strony. Och, Berry, dziś rano z rozkazu komendanta rozerwano go końmi! - Zaczęła szlochać. - Poszłam. Chciał tego. To było straszne. Tak cierpiał, zanim umarł. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Szukałam ciebie i Słomki, ale nikt nie wiedział, gdzie zniknęliście. - Zerknęła za Barenziah. - To komendant, prawda? Symmachus. - Wtedy Katisha zrobiła coś dziwnego. Przestała płakać i uśmiechnęła się. - Wiesz, jak tylko go zobaczyłam, pomyślałam sobie, to jest mężczyzna dla Barenziah! - Katisha otarła łzy rąbkiem fartucha. - Wiesz, powiedziałam mu o tobie. - Tak - odrzekła Barenziah - Wiem. - Wzięła Katishę za ręce i popatrzyła na nią poważnie. - Katisho, kocham cię. Będzie mi ciebie brakować. Ale proszę, nigdy nie mów nikomu niczego o mnie. Nigdy. Przyrzeknij, że nie powiesz. Szczególnie Symmachusowi. I zaopiekuj się dla mnie Słomką. Obiecaj mi to. Katisha obiecała, chętna, choć zdziwiona. - Berry, to nie przeze mnie złapali Therrisa, prawda? Nigdy nie powiedziałam... jemu... nic o Therrisie. - Spojrzała na generała. Barenziah zapewniła ją, że nie o to chodzi, że jakiś informator doniósł Cesarskiej Straży o zamiarach Therrisa. Prawdopodobnie było to kłamstwo, ale widziała, że Katisha bardzo potrzebuje pociechy. - Cieszę się z tego, jeśli teraz mogę z czegokolwiek się cieszyć. Nie chciałabym myśleć... ale skąd miałam wiedzieć?" - Pochyliła się i szepnęła Barenziah do ucha: - Symmachus jest bardzo przystojny, prawda? Taki czarujący. - Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym - powiedziała sucho Barenziah. - Nigdy o tym nie myślałam. Miałam inne rzeczy na głowie. - Szybko wyjaśniła, że jest teraz królową Mournhold, i że na jakiś czas zamieszka w Cesarskim Mieście. - Opiekował się mną, i tyle. Z rozkazu Cesarza. Byłam celem wyprawy, celem, niczym więcej. Nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle uważał mnie za kobietę. Powiedział jednak, że nie wyglądam na chłopaka - dodała, widząc niedowierzanie Katishy, która wiedziała, że Barenziah oceniała mężczyzn pod względem ich dostępności i atrakcyjności seksualnej. - To chyba szok, gdy się dowiedziałam, że naprawdę jestem królową - dodała, i Katisha odparła, że owszem, to prawda, że musiał to być pewien szok, choć taki, którego sama nie mogła się spodziewać. Uśmiechnęła się, a Barenziah razem z nią. Później ze łzami w oczach objęły się po raz ostatni. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczyła Katishy. Ani Słomki. Królewski orszak opuścił Pękninę przez południową bramę. Już na zewnątrz Symmachus klepnął ją w ramię i pokazał na bramę. - Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała się też pożegnać z Therrisem, Wasza Wysokość - rzekł. Barenziah krótko, lecz pewnie popatrzyła na głowę zatkniętą na pice nad bramą. Objadły ją ptaki, ale twarz ciągle dawało się rozpoznać. - Nie sądzę, żeby mnie usłyszał, choć byłby pewnie zadowolony, że nic mi nie jest - powiedziała, udając beztroskę. - Ruszajmy w drogę, generale, dobrze? Jej brak reakcji wyraźnie rozczarował Symmachusa. - Ai. Rozumiem, że słyszałaś o tym od swej przyjaciółki, Katishy? - Dobrze rozumiesz. Poszła na egzekucję - rzekła swobodnie Barenziah. Jeśli jeszcze nie wiedział, była pewna, że dowiedziałby się wkrótce. - Wiedziała, że Therris należał do gildii?" Wzruszyła ramionami. - Wszyscy wiedzieli. Tylko niżsi stopniem, jak ja, muszą utrzymywać w tajemnicy członkostwo w Gildii. Ci ważniejsi są szeroko znani. - Odwróciwszy się do niego, uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. - Ale na pewno wiesz to wszystko, prawda, generale? - powiedziała słodko. Wydawał się nieporuszony. - Więc powiedziałaś jej, kim jesteś, i skąd pochodzisz, ale nie o gildii. - Przynależność do gildii nie była moją własną tajemnicą. To drugie było. Jest różnica. Poza tym Katisha jest bardzo uczciwą kobietą. Gdybym jej powiedziała, umniejszyłoby to mnie w jej oczach. Zawsze naciskała na Therrisa, żeby znalazł sobie uczciwą pracę. Cenię sobie jej zdanie. - Posłała mu lodowate spojrzenie. Nie żeby to był twój interes, ale wiesz, co jeszcze mi powiedziała? Że byłabym szczęśliwsza, gdybym ustatkowała się z jednym mężczyzną. Kimś ze swojej rasy. Kimś z mojej rasy, kto ma wszystkie niezbędne zalety. Kimś z mojej rasy, kto ma wszystkie niezbędne zalety, kto wie, co należy kiedy powiedzieć. Prawdę mówiąc, z tobą. - Ujęła lejce, by przyjąć szybsze tempo jazdy - ale pozwoliła sobie na ostateczny przytyk. - Dziwne, jak życzenia czasem się spełniają-ale nie w sposób, w jaki się życzy? A raczej w sposób, w jaki nigdy by się nie życzyło? Jego odpowiedź była tak nieoczekiwana, że zapomniała pogonić konia. - Tak. Bardzo dziwne - i jego ton dokładnie pasował do słów. Potem przeprosił i został z tyłu. Trzymała uniesioną głowę i popędziła swego wierzchowca, starając się nie okazać wrażenia. Co w jego odpowiedzi ją poruszyło? Nie to, co powiedział. Nie, to nie to. Raczej sposób, w jaki to powiedział. Sposób, który sugerował, że to ona, Barenziah, była spełnieniem któregoś z jego życzeń. Choć było to nieprawdopodobne, zastanowiła się. Po miesiącach poszukiwań nareszcie ją odnalazł, niewątpliwie pod naciskiem ze strony cesarza. Więc jego życzenie się spełniło. Tak, na pewno chodziło o to. Lecz spełniło się w sposób, który najwyraźniej mu nie odpowiadał. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki